Gravity
by Honeyiris
Summary: Oneshot. Kairi meets Sora and falls in love with him despite knowing that he's probably going to break her heart. Will they work out? -Sora&Kairi-


Hello there, dear readers. This is a new one-shot. Please comment/ critique. Thanks for reading. Enjoy. ((:

**-honeyiris**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Gravity

The rain drops leaped off the roof, giving in to gravity and falling onto the ground.

Kairi stood by the window, drawing bunny faces on the fogged glass, an attempt to mask her emotions. The foggy mist made everything appear in a faded color, except the few groups of friends in their circle of colorful umbrellas outside.

"Goodness. It's already 4 pm?" Kairi turned around, only to hear the classroom door slowly slide.

"Kairi?" the blonde boy stood there in front of her, only a few feet away, "I knew you would be here. What's up?"

He casually took a few steps towards her, and then abruptly stopped.

The redheaded girl looked up at him. "Is it true? I heard that you're going to leave at the end of this year."

"I have to. There's no other choice."

"… I see."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, Sora. I'm fine," she smiled at him, then looked down, "It's fine. I knew this was going to happen anyway. "

"Kairi… are you sure you're okay? We won't be able to see each other as often."

"I'm fine. Just a little angry at myself," she turned around, clutching her backpack off the seat and strolled to the only open entrance in the room, "I gotta go now. Bye."

"Wait—" Sora followed after her.

She walked on; increasing the pace of her steps, then broke into a run, flinging her backpack at the wall as she sprinted up the staircase. The sound of her heartbeat pounded intensely; as if it was going sink any moment, struggling against gravity.

Sora sprinted after her, nearly tripping on the staircase, as he heard the door to the roof slam shut. Panicking, he climbed up the steps and scrambled towards the door. Opening it, he saw the rain, crashing down onto the concrete door. Through the heavy fog, a redheaded figure stood still in the middle.

"Leave me alone, Sora. I just want some time alone." Her whole outfit was dripping wet, and her long red hair dangled with drops of water flowing down from the ends.

"I thought it was fine the way it was. I didn't know you minded. Kairi, you're going to catch a cold out here."

"Maybe I just need to stop running away from things. Then I'll be fine. I need to stop giving myself false hopes, only to be broken in the end, again…"

"Kairi, it's going to be o-" he tried to comfort her.

"No," she blurted out, "N-No, Sora. It's not going to be okay." Her voice started to tremble.

He stepped into the rain, allowing it to hit onto him, as he watched her with a confused look.

"I know you're upset… Sorry," Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi.

"I don't want your sorry… I just want you," Kairi started crying, pushing him away, "I-I just want us to be together… forever. Why can't you understand that?"

Sora looked at the girl in front of him, bewildered at her words. "I honestly didn't know that you minded. I thought it was fine for me to leave. I thought you would be fine with it… Kairi, I'm sorry. I love you."

"If you really loved me, then you wouldn't leave me for anything. Distance wouldn't matter. What do you expect me to do? Move on and pretend like everything never happened? What am I supposed to do? Fall deeply in love with you despite knowing that you're going to break my heart in the end? I'm not taking that 'it's-all-fine' shit, Sora," she choked on her tears as her voice shrieked from anger.

Silence filled the air again as she turned her head to the side, as if trying to conceal how angry she truly was.

Suddenly, she tiptoed and kissed him. The tears she tried so hard to hold back flowed out; tear by tear. The rain helped her conceal her tears well. Then she turned, wiping away her tears and trying not to stutter on her words, "Maybe it just wasn't meant to work out. Sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't be blaming you for this. G-Go find your happiness, okay?" Kairi was trembling, tears streaming down her cheeks, and her voice was shaky.

_Damn it; I can't stop myself from crying._

The redheaded girl pushed past his shoulder, trying to reach the door.

"There. I'm done with running away. I faced it now."

Sora grasped onto her arm and pulled her towards him. "Kairi, no—"

She looked down and whispered. "I don't want to hear it. I'm tired of heartbreak… I'm tired of it. Maybe I can actually save myself from it this time, instead of hearing the same words from y—"

Sora looked at the fragile girl in his arms, holding her cheeks between his hands and wiping her tears away as he pressed his lips against hers. The redheaded girl widened her eyes, struggling to push him away. She felt the walls in her heart crumble down and the anger begin to melt. Her eyes began to close, and she responded to his kiss. She felt raindrops crashing into her strands of hair, her shoulder, her arms as they lost against gravity; rolling down to the tips of her fingers. It was as if she had lost all strength to run.

"Kairi, we can work this out somehow. Trust me," Sora gazed deeply into her eyes, then embracing her tightly.

_Achoo._

"I told you you're going to catch a cold, you silly girl," Sora grinned.

The redheaded girl sniffled and smiled. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"I trust you."

_You're my happiness, Sora._

* * *

**Hello, guys. So, how was it? I apologize for not writing for so long; it's just that sophomore year is so packed with so much workload. And just so much has been going on. So here is a short one shot I decided to write based on some inspiration I got. I apologize if it is too mushy or romantic; I just haven't been able to read or write much romance lately, so this makes up for it. **

**As for the title 'Gravity', I picked this because I felt like it really describes the heart-sinking feeling really well. The heavy feeling you get when you're upset, or angry. And then there's that 'cloud 9' feeling you get when you're happy, or in love. There's nothing 'cloud 9' about being heartbroken. I hope I explained it well.**

**Anyway. Please don't mind any grammar/spelling mistakes in this. I just hope you enjoyed it. I've gathered a lot of inspiration during these few months, and hopefully, I'll be able to form more concrete ideas out of them. More concrete ideas = more stories. Please comment or critique!**

**Now I must go back to working on history notes. Bye!**

**-honeyiris**


End file.
